Electrical machines, both motors and machines for generating electrical energy are well known. Each of these operate on the well known magnetic principle of like magnets repel and unlike magnets attract. These machines utilize an electromagnetic coil, the ends of each coil being of opposite polarity.
However the known machines only effectively utilize one end of the electromagnetic coil to produce rotational movement of the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,619 describes an electrical machine having a permanent magnet field structure with a rotating armature for use with fractional horse power axial air gap machines.
The machines known to the inventor only use effectively one end of the electromagnet coils. It is known the electromagnet field generated by a magnet or electromagnetic coil is equal at both ends, and thus only half the available energy is currently being utilized in an electrical machine.
There is provided according to the invention a machine comprising a direct current or an alternating current electric motor or generator, the machine having a stator, the stator having an outer circumferential ring of equally spaced magnets and spaced inwardly radially therefrom an inner circumferential ring of equally spaced magnets of opposite polarity to the first ring of magnets, and a rotor comprising a plurality of H shaped energized electromagnetic coils positioned in the space between the two rings of stator magnets and connected to a shaft whereby the pole pieces of the H shaped electromagnetic coils are influenced by the magnetic field of the two rings of stator magnets, means being provided in the direct current machine to change the direction of electric current flow to the coils of the electromagnets.
Also there is provided according to the invention a machine comprising a direct current or alternating current electric motor or generator, the machine having a driving shaft, a rotor connected to the driving shaft by a radial plate adjacent one end of the driving shaft whereby the rotor is spaced radially from the shaft, the rotor having a plurality of H shaped electromagnetic coils equally spaced around its circumference, each H shaped coil having a radial stem and radially spaced pole pieces, a stator on the machine, the stator including an outer circumferential portion having a first ring of equally spaced magnets co-operating with the outer radial pole pieces of the rotor, and an inner circumferential portion having a second ring of corresponding equally spaced magnets of opposite polarity cooperating with the inner radial pole pieces, direct current machine having control means to change the direction of electric current through the coils of the electromagnetic coils whereby the rotor takes advantage of the electromagnets effect at each end of the H shaped coils.